In conventional building entrance protectors (BEPs), a large number of IDC connector sockets are typically mounted thereon, with each socket having a wire-wrap tail protruding from the backside of the protector panel. Such a BEP 10 is shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C. The IDC socket terminals 20, however, and in particular the wire-wrap tails 25 of the socket terminals 20 are vulnerable to environmental conditions. As shown in FIG. 1C, bare wire is typically wrapped around the bare wire-wrap tails 25 of the BEP 10. In outdoor applications, in order to protect the wire-wrap tails 25 from the environmental elements, the backsides of the protector panels are typically completely potted. Unfortunately, the potting material can take a substantial amount of time to cure. Moreover, the cost of the potting material can be significant as a large volume of potting material may be required in order to fully cover the many wire-wrap tails. Furthermore, the potting process is necessarily performed after the BEP has been completely wired. This increases the amount of time that must be spent in the field and also hampers the ability to modify the wiring of the BEP once the potting material has been applied.
As such, there is a need for an environmental protection process which is low in cost, does not require a long processing time and which simplifies the wiring process in the field.